


Needing.

by Bjork



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:44:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bjork/pseuds/Bjork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh how bad you had it. How much he envied the man you slept with, how it wasn't him atop of you, making the sweetest of love and showing you what true meanings were all over again. To show what it actually meant to feel it from the heart by someone who was more than willing to be sacrificed on a tree then witness the smallest of a melancholy tear escape your eyes. He just couldn't stay away, he needed you to know of him. It was all too pointless for Loki to continue his breathing if he could never hold you in his arms the way he always wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Loki would go out hunting, searching for a soul that would entice his interest, any kind of soul which was local. The stronger the soul, the better. He leaned over towards the woman more then the men, not out of sexual desire, far from it. But out of interest. He loved watching the betrayal of another woman come into his mind, looking for the ones who were oblivious to it all before they finally came to a downfall. 

He would waltz into their lives, they would never notice it though. He was watching, he was their, feeling the tension or anything that could linger in the air. He would soon enough steal their heart, one after one. But this time, he had never seen anything like you. You, were a broken, battered, doll which wouldn't stop walking even if her legs were torn off of their sockets, even if she was bleeding heavily in all sorts of places and was dying on spot.

It hurt her, on the inside she was chained down to the ground, gripping her head as the dust she sat upon lifted in the air and curled around her shaking figure like smoke, she was on her knees, screaming out emotions in a blood curdling manner as whipped marks extended and spread themselves out on her beautiful skin. The rags on her body truly remarked one of a warrior. That's exactly what you were. 

A warrior. 

You looked like a simple, normal, immortal twenty three year old healthy woman on the outside. A friendly one, at that. Someone who accomplished so much in life, she was married, didn't have any children just yet. She lived in the states, working hard and being happy just like every other person was, her loving caring husband was their to greet her every day.

But that was a lie, a lie that angered him. 

It had him boil with unadulterated rage, causing him to shake as he wished to rip the spinal cored right out of someone's back as he had his bruising grip on their neck, keeping them nearly a foot off of the ground as he performed the act. 

She wasn't happy. 

She was hurting. 

And it put him a state of misery, he had to lie down that night he first met you, unable to believe what he saw in your true being. You had been put through the tests of life, put through nearly everything. Starting with having your sexual life come into action by others taking advantage of you, the horrid way of showing a child love from your guardian, never once telling anyone what had happened to you when you remembered it all to well. 

You were down with an unknown sickness, having doctors think you were faking it when it was there the entire time by an untreated cold. Finally finding someone who believed in the illness and getting you help as you tried to rebuild your life once more. 

It came crashing down like lego's, having your sibling pick up the beginning and after a few years you could fully trust them, once and for all. You had a mask your Mother bought when you were younger, wearing it constantly but stopping once you grew bored but going back to it a month later, unable to handle the fact that your face was out and about. You stayed to yourself, lying so much your entire life, you honestly couldn't tell if you were actually happy or not. 

It was beautiful. 

You were beautiful, inside and out. He saw you now, laying down with out a speck of cloth covering your self conscious form. Roses, bloody, fresh roses littered everywhere. You laid in them, your arms on either side of you as you looked like an angel, the pointy thorns revealing parts of your body as they were topped on each other. 

You haunted him. He missed you but he never met you. 

He wanted to be with you, he needed you. Being away from you wasn't possible for him, you were on his brain all of the time. Thinking of something else and having you invade the thought with in seconds. 

You made him happy. He would meet you one day but he was afraid. He feared he would ruin everything once more for you if he came in. You were beyond fragile, he needed to be careful around you, until the moment was right. When life gave him the right moment, he didn't know how long it would take but he would wait. He promised to wait for you. 

He was watching you now, after taking your shower and dressing in somewhat large gray shorts and a green shirt with a strange picture with a pin on it, you were standing in the mirror, using a small bar of facial soap he mistook for semen at first glance at the white foamy substance on your cheeks.

Your husband, being the true ass wipe he was which made him be the victim of having his spinal cored being ripped out, had gave you a false statement on how you were breaking out when you hardly were. He would bring you down with out knowing it, you never admitted it because you were to nice to say anything. That was the problem, you couldn't say no, you couldn't give your opinion or speak your true feelings with out fear of being labelled rude or hurting their feelings when they wouldn't take it well. You couldn't live with that, it kept you up at night just like you did to Loki. 

You splashed some cool water onto your face, washing the soap off as you closed your eyes and finished up for the night. If only he realized how much he actually added on more to that pile of hurt, if only you knew how much Loki wanted to hold your naked form in his arms and place kisses all over your body, kissing those scars away as each one held a promise of comfort, love, and no sign of harm he would bring to your sweet lips. 

After finishing up you snuck into your room you shared with the man you loved. Were you truly sure you loved him? Or just liked to be around him since he was kind, handsome and had a mind blowing sharp voice. 

You smiled at him as he greeted you. 

"Hey sexy." He complimented, turning off the lamp on his side as he leaned over to capture your lips, sliding a hand up his green shirt he let you sleep in claiming that you looked adorable as always when you wore it. A small giggle escaped your lips as you slid into the bed, both of you not wanting to stop your continuation of affection. 

He watched from afar, watching as he claimed your lips in his, wanting those soft kisses to be yours on his. 

His narrowed eyes stayed trained on you both, listening to the amazing noises that left your mouth and had them replaying in his mind like a recored but they were hollow, you wanted someone else. You craved someone who could show you the true meanings of pleasure. He could tell, he could give it to you. What you wanted, was what he had. 

He came over to the bed once it was over and you both had fallen asleep with small smiles of your own. Your husband had gotten up from the bed, peeking his eyes a few minutes before to make sure you had fallen asleep. He began to search for his clothes, going out for his own reasons to leave you by yourself in bed like he did usually. This gave Loki the right moment, the final moment. 

He approached you, stroking your forehead in a caring manner as he destined to take you back to Asgard. And he would. He was going to do it. This other man needed to go. He turned his head as he watched your husband walk out of the dark room, quietly closing the door behind you as he respected your slumber. Loki looked back down at your peaceful nude state, not going to touch you any further with out your consent. He wouldn't become like them, he was different. 

He wouldn't need any weapons in this dual, just only his own sharp vision as he followed after your husband with a smile which didn't express happiness. 

Something much more negative.

He went out, driving in his car, going to a party, socializing with others, cocktail in hand. Making way with another woman who wasn't you. When she complimented on how nice his ring was and if it was a wedding one since she had seen it somewhere on t.v before but not remembering the name, he lied. Tonight, he was single. Loki had seen enough. 

Once he entered the bathroom to freshen up and clear himself of the lip gloss markings she placed on his neck and lips, attempting to rub away the smell of alcohol and perfume he made his move. Your unfaithful husband gasp as he swerved around and was suddenly shoved up against the sink, his backside digging painfully into the faucet and resting inside of the white bowl. His breathing was being cut off, a nasty bruising grip held onto his air intake. He saw him, a strong powerful towering man who hissed through his teeth as he spoke. He let out a small squirt of piss into his gray briefs as he gaped like a fish out of water. 

"You disgusting cow! I demand an answer of to why I shouldn't snap your neck right here and right now. You are the lowest of them all, you deserve a punishment much more worse then death. I wish to sew those tainted lips of yours shut so they may cease to spew their lies of a beating heart and love." He told your husband as he grabbed the hand that came to claw at Loki's grasp, nearly breaking the bones in his fingers as he now kicked his legs uselessly with bulging eyes that nearly popped out of their sockets, his neck was bruising instantly, finger prints marking on with a purple rash. 

It would break her heart.

It would break your heart. 

He couldn't do that. 

He gave your husband a look, a smile coming onto his lips as he cocked his head to the side. 

"You're a lucky disgusting being." He told your husband, smashing his head into the glass mirror once more before disappearing out of sight, going back to accompany your now awakening figure. He wasn't going to let you awake to an empty cold bed. Not this time. 

You moved onto your knees from underneath the covers, lazily keeping your sleepy head onto the pillow before finally cracking your eyes open as you sat up, the thin sheet rolling down to your hips as you got onto your knees and looked into the dark room. You could hear someone moving around through the soft timid air. 

"Brad?" You questioned quietly, your voice sounding like the lost child in you, breaking free from the gates that held you back and finding redemption. 

You felt something dip onto the bed with you, moving closer and sneaking behind you. This wasn't your husband. 

The air was never this soothing when he was around. 

You whipped your head behind your shoulder, feeling someones warmth over come you. You didn't know who this stranger was but you didn't question it. Letting it over take you as you rolled your head back, fluttered your eyes shut, clutching the thin sheets from underneath your palms as they played with your breasts, giving you the true satisfaction you needed that your husband couldn't provide.

You felt a new sensation build down below, never once feeling this with your husband.   
Sliding his hands down, further, and further, running his hand against your palms as he grazed over the hairs below before finally using his fingers to tingle your needing clit. Those sweet fingers, sliding under your lips before having one enter your warm hole. 

You opened your mouth, your eyebrows coming together as a pleasured sound escaped your throat, sounding different from the sounds your husband could make you create. Loki knew what he was doing, knowing where to touch and how to make you loose control, and that's what he was going to do tonight. 

You rolled your hips against those fingers, one hand stayed at your breasts, groping and squeezing your hardened nipples as he licked and lapped at your neck. They still had yet to be marked by him. You leaned against his full form, your back to his heavily armored chest, you still had yet to meet him. 

You came onto his fingers, a beautiful shrill moan marked your waiting release. This was just half of it, he still had yet to show you what true pleasure was. 

You slid back onto your stomach, your breathing being deep puffs and you could feel him rest by your side, pushing your hair away from your cheek as he planted a fatal kiss to your temple, those cold lips had a happy warmth to them. 

The wight left from the bed but soon returned. You kept your eyes closed, a sigh, a nice sigh escaping your nostrils. He rubbed your back, a silent promise of more to come in those sweet strokes.


	2. A heart broken and a life saved.

“There is a fate underlying your destiny, a truth so forbidden behind your eyes…You’re underneath the growth of not realizing what has been bestowed upon you, child. Be watchful of your heart, it can only but take in so much…” 

You giggled, feeling someone nip at your ear, the voice so close and a sweet whisper, breathing hotly onto your flesh from no where. You shifted in your sleep, wiggling under the sheets and the feeling of a hand wrapped around your waist, the prodding of the warm body behind you.

Brad was seducing you, you were sure of it, how alluring his tone was, the mocked accent he created, the way he caressed your body so lovingly as and calling you his Queen, a beautiful angel to have ever be casted upon his gaze, a marvelous woman that couldn’t be compared; he surely knew how to boost up your confidence and stir you up with excitement. Brad never talked like this before, it was completely new to you and enticing. 

“What are you trying to say, Brad? Out with it already, unless you’re doing this because my mind is telling me you wrecked my car, than you have another thing coming to you buddy.” You playfully joked, knowing how Brad constantly tried to sugar code anything to hide himself from your wrath. It worked, every now and than that is. Your eyes were closed, unable to see him but knowing where he was.

Chances are, he screwed up majorly and didn’t know how to approach the incident with you. 

“There is a betrayer lurking among you, his head belongs on a silver platter instead of between your thighs, to your slick heat.” You were startled when you felt the voice much more clear, a lot more louder than before and holding more emotion.

It sounded rather dry, holding the hurt it felt towards you. You felt knuckles brush over your cheek, tenderly rubbing at your skin with love. 

“I do not wish to see you hurt any further, it pains me to see you live daily without knowing what truly happens.” You didn’t know how to reply, only easing in the touch as a hand grasped at your breast, a gasp emitting from your throat as your hand clutched the sheets, unprepared the sudden rush of pleasure taking you there. Your body was reacting perfectly, letting out a small moan into the touch.

_Brad was struggling to run, doing all that he could as his legs burned from being strained, his heart was warning him to stop before it would give out, the blood in him pumping, his breathing incoherent, wanting to sob from not stopping himself to keep up with the cars racing down the high way with him._

_He was trembling from the morning cold, not getting an ounce of sleep with the pounding in his head, the blood staining his clothes. He was afraid but he knew he had to get at your side before the worst happened. He only hoped he wasn’t too late._

“My Darling girl, I see how the way your body reacts to being touched this way. Does it not feel different from the way he touches you? I will make sure to clean his markings off of your elegant body and truly make you mine.” You were breathing heavily, the teeth digging into your lower lip as your heart ached, unable to stop yourself from giving into the pleasure that consumed you, another hand creeping its way down to your backside, rubbing with gentle hands, taking the time to feel every inch of your body, knowing which parts to tease. 

You wanted to protest, telling Brad you weren’t in the mood for games, that you wanted to sleep but than again you knew it would be a full blown lie. 

_That man…Whoever he was had attacked him last night was no man at all. It was a demon, vanishing so fast, he would have broke the meaning of seconds if Brad had a stop watch. The message he left him last night tasted in the fear of his mouth._

_Brad was afraid that he would be after you, that you were his main target and he was foolish enough to not realize it any sooner. It just didn’t seem right. Nothing made sense ever since he woke up in the same place he passed out in. A curse had been set upon him. His screams were invisible just as much as he was._

_The mail man was oblivious to his shouts and not even reacting when he tried to step on his foot. He was the only one who could see himself, his car keys were wrecked, any action was completely dulled and would end at fail. What had he done wrong to deserve this? He felt sick to his stomach as he mentally prayed that you were still alive by the time he got there. ___

__“It…It does. Oh God, I can’t…” The moans you tried to keep out of the sentence parting off and breaking away into pleasure, consumed by the lust embedded into your body. It was all just so new to you._ _

__“Yes…My sweetling, do not hold back. I want to discover all parts of you, give into your guardian and rightful owner of this beautiful body.” You weren’t even attached to the thought that Brad was switching up his places when it came to your normal occasions of having sex. This was much better than what you had done last night._ _

___Brad had made so many bad choices, and he finally realized how he treated you so wrong. He had never felt this guilty in his entire life. You were nothing but a woman, happy and kind as can be._ _ _

___You loved your husband and did mostly anything for him, while he dug through your wallet and made you look like the bad one as he scolded you for acting like a child after hurting your feelings and pushing you on the verge of tears. Brad never meant to hurt you, but damn he had to admit, you were like fish and bait._ _ _

____“Do you trust me?” His lips were brushing against your cheek, kissing at the sides of your closed eyes as you felt the sudden prodding of his thick cock readying up at your dripping cunt, his tip halfway in, turning back was far from being an option now._ _ _ _

_____Brad needed you alive so no one would find out his secret life, that he was married, that he did the things a husband shouldn’t have done; that the responsibility of your death would send him to a maximum sentence of jail time. Brad might have been able to get off easily if you were okay. It was possible…Right?_ _ _ _ _

______“Y-yes.” It was all that it took when the sudden wave of ecstasy shrilled up your body, tingling all over when his cock buried deep inside of you, the groan emitting from him as you craned your neck up, pulling your legs up closer to your body for him to have better access, and catching a whiff of his beautiful scent._ _ _ _ _ _

______Brad never smelled so good…Your husband wasn’t too big on cologne. Why was he so different today? It was all most as if he was a entirely different person._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh Christ…” You squeaked, toes curling, a near gasp being exposed from your throat, the sensation of pleasure overwhelming. You had never been so turned on in your life before._ _ _ _ _ _

______“My Queen is already so soaked, I can feel you already clenching down on me so greedily. Naughty girl.” His voice was low, growling deeply and giving your breast a hard squeeze, only adding onto more as you trembled and cried out your lust._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh God, you feel so good, I need more, please…Don’t stop!” You pleaded, unable to meet up with the beginning of rough thrusts, getting into you deeply and thrusting his cock into your tight pussy._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I refuse to allow another to touch you, you will give access to me and me only.” His thrusts were more rougher, the stinging sensation of his skin slapping against your own only turned you on even more, pressing your body closer to his, feeling the uprise of a wave boil into your stomach._ _ _ _ _ _

_______Brad could see it, he could see he was so close to home. Brad couldn’t bring himself to stop now, finally, after all that hassle and struggle, he set himself into a jog, nearly tripping over his feet as he unexpected all signs of the house, the lights off, the curtains still closed, all signs of a break in not clear._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______You were safe, he assumed, the joy in his heart and the numbing stabbing sensation in his body bringing sparks to his blood._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Brad could only wish he could push himself to go on any further, aggravated his body was slowing and he didn’t have enough strength to get in closer fast enough. Brad needed an answer on your current state, not caring of the explanation he would have to give on himself. ____ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yes..Yes, I will…I’m yours, all yours.” You had never spoken to anyone this way, the honesty in your words as you allowed yourself to be claimed flushed your mind away and helped you concentrate on the sheer fucking you were receiving. Your heart was in his hands, and so was your whole life._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I want my fluids deep in your womb, so those who gaze upon you know who you now belong to, if any other fool dare to interfere with this body I own, he shall know the wrath of a God.” You weren’t even fazed by the last part of that statement, not even thinking about the fact Brad was possibly implying you wanted children, which you did of course, it was just that you had never thought of it as much. Did Brad just call himself a God?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Brad struggled for the keys in his pocket, hands shaky, heavily breathing like a mad man and leaning against the hard surface as he tried to calm himself, salvia dripping out of his mouth. He could taste blood from the back of his throat, it was hoarse and ragging red. Brad finally found what he was looking for, shaking with relief once he found the contraption needed to get into the door, positioning the metallic piece into the hole-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“Oh fuck, yes!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Brad’s heart stopped into his chest, a shock wave smacking his body, forcing him to double over as he gripped his heart, his eyes bulging from his head, the tears creaming into his eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Brad couldn’t breathe, the world was slipping away from his feet, whimpering out in a cracked voice, clutching his gaze away before landing on his back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Brad couldn’t feel the concrete._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“Please, harder!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________It strangled his mind, those lavishing moans, the desire in your tone, the loathing of love and admiration you squealed…He could hardly recognize his own wife’s moan’s. They sounded exactly like yours…The compassion, the excellent force of pleasure…They sounded overly close._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Brad opened his eyes, terrified that he might have found himself dead, the horror smacking him wide awake when he came face to face with black air, forcing himself up, face crumpled with terror, until he heard the muffles of your wails._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________He turned his head, a golden bed, shining a glittering gold with sprinkles, filling up the air of nothingness, the ground beneath him held died yellow circles, being his source of light to where his feet were, locking eyes with the same man he had encountered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Brad was able to feel the urine in his bladder nearly give out, those venomous green eyes were piercing him. Brad had never seen a man look so angry._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________His suit resembled something different, wearing fancy attire. Thoughts were glazing Brad’s mind, trying to pick up all the things he had done._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Hallucinations? Drugs? Had he been blacking in and out constantly and having visions?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“Who…W-what…” Brad strangled out, struggling to get on his feet. The air in the room was too soft for him to even concentrate, the man sitting on the bed, simply watching him, not even remotely close to being amused but the rage destined in his eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Brad felt intimidated, before he finally looked over his shoulder, his bones tensing into place._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________His beloved wife, the adoring bride he watched walk down the aisle in that white dress…_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Underneath a man, arms clutched around his neck in a fiery kiss, your eyes were screwed shut, the mewls coming from your mouth as you allowed the same stranger atop of you to roughly violate your bare body, his hands every where, squeezing your breasts, another between your legs, where his cock disappeared into your heat, those gruff hands slithering all over your body with a vigor lust. Your legs were wrapped tightly along his waste, your body trembling underneath him with heat._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Brad felt sick to his stomach, the double on the bed watching him starting to smirk, his eyes glazing him over with pity as he quietly chuckled, lazily glancing over his shoulder and looking back at Brad who pulled away from the sight with disgust, not even realizing there were heated tears burning his cheeks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“Do you weep, mortal? Do you weep at the sight of your woman in destined need? The woman you have neglected for so long, the woman you have pushed aside and spread nothing but negativity into her fragile heart? She has shed tears for you, the utter pain she must bare in her teeth, living as a servant underneath your broken web. You have trapped her and left her no choice but to look for another to bed.” His words were tales and riddles of sorts, his voice elegant with it’s unfamiliar accent, he had never heard such powerful words spoken before, Brad coming to a painful fact this is what he deserved all along. Brad had lost you._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Brad sorrowfully groaned, covering his eyes as he collapsed onto the ground, not even caring if you could hear him cry, making childish noises as he tried to contain himself from not breaking down fully._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“Oh, don’t.” Loki sounded agitated, the long lack of sympathy evident in his tone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“You should be happy. She is now out of your life. She will no longer ruin everything for you, or so as you claimed. She will no longer allow you to wake up with her by your side, you will not have to face her when she comes home, to feel her love and affection…She will be in a much more better place.” Loki explained to him easily, a small chuckle escaping from his voice as Brad tearfully looked up at him like a beaten servant, the position instantly pleasing the God. He was suffering, and he got what he entirely deserved._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Brad was hyperventilating at this point, just as the many times you were when your ex husband found it comical to push you to your limits, taking your fear’s into enjoyment and forcing them upon you. The regrets heavy on his shoulder’s were beginning to appeal._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“Oh…God no! No, please, don’t take her away from me…She’s all-She’s all I have, please don’t do this.” Brad was begging, pleading for your life to be spared, afraid that this man would put you through the worst. Loki eyed him for a moment, thinking of the proper punishment for this man to face as his weakness began to leak._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Brad seemed petrified at the thought of being alone. No woman could love a man who couldn’t see or talk. A man needed no eyes if he was going to use them to judge, a man needed no voice if he was going to use it to lie._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Loki chuckled, a warm smile coming onto his features as he casually looked down at the man._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“She will not be taken away from you. She has already given herself to me, so there is no need for such force. You should not be worrying about her now, she is none of your concern. Your focus should now be on you. Before you begin your petty fit, I am giving you an option…” Brad was starting to crawl forward, remanding on his hands and knee’s in front of the God, trying to dig up as much respect as possible, not even realizing Loki had no intentions to let him off easily._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“Your only choice is to not struggle. Do not fight against me. Do not try to find us, you will only lead to dead ends. You will be sent back to your own world, with a proper reminder of my words. This will be our last encounter, and these words you have spoken, and sights to have seen, will be the last to have been viewed.” Brad’s vision was swarming white, trying to lunge forward at the fading man, his voice echoing out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Brad was fading into unconsciousness, grasping his hands tightly at the sheets underneath him, forcing his eyes to widen at the familiar colors of the major blur his gaze provided._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Brad could only but make out a lime yellow and blue, coming from the desk from afar, the two folders he squinted on were leaving his sight._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Brad tried to speak, trying to figure out which bed he was resting on, aimlessly feeling round and squeezing his eyes shut with the hope his hands would work._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________The bed was empty, but he knew he was home. He jumped out of the mattress, stumbling all over as his lower lip trembled, unable to call your name from his lack of vocal chords. He shakily walked through the dark, hitting something large and instantly leaning against it for support._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Brad knew it had to be the bigger dresser, his hands searching for the handles, whimpering in his head before he finally found it and impatiently shoved it open, putting his hands through with what he expected to be your clothes; you had always put your own extra ones into the dressers if room wasn’t provided in the closets._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________The feel of hard wood grazed his fingers, Brad’s mouth coming open as he rubbed around faster, praying that there had to be at least some in the one below._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Brad tried to third, Brad tried the fourth. The growing welts of red from the plucked skin on his palms answered his question, palming his fists and punching the ground angrily, hardly feeling the pain as he landed another blow, his breathing carrying out in ragged breaths the anger and sadness overflowing his soul._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________It wasn’t a dream, the reality was dawning in on him, the meaning of life was carved right out of his head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Brad had completely lost everything, he was forced to live the life of the coward he was, too afraid of the thought of killing himself, if he could make it out the room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________There was no where to run, but into the arms of a lonely fate. Brad’s silent noise of suffering fell down into his deaf ears._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Brad curled himself into a ball, pulling his knees close and resting his cheek onto the dirty floor, his eyes blindly open, shapes morphing through and through, the stray tear swallowing the skin underneath his cheek._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“Mommy.” Brad mouthed silently, his entire body trembling, wrapping his arms around his body. All he wanted was nothing but the comfort of his Mother, and the ability to have one last chance._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
